elves_of_the_inakafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 4
Members *Paldrag Adinon the Paladin (Alexander) *Naryrr the Druid (Natalie) *Harakka the Bard (Adam) *Oleander Thorne the Fighter (Matt) *Xan Tumblethorn the Rogue (Beatrix) *Dukat the Monk (Calvin) The Adventure We begin our session just outside the secret room. It appeared to be some sort of meeting place for the orc chieftains. In the room's center there was a small table and two chairs. A cracked barrel, filled with brackish stagnant water, stood in a corner. To one side was a small wooden chest, above which hung two shields. Just was scattered everywhere: broken crates, cracked shields, old bones, and cast-off boots. Naryrr noticed a sparkling in the bucket and grabbed for a small pouch. In the water were two giant mukade, they attacked. The druid went down and combat started. The fighter got poisoned as well. The fight was over quickly and the rogue went on to find a secret door in the west wall. She opened it and tried to sneak in, but was seen by an orog. One of the other chieftain's wives. The party ran for the exit and was pursued for a mile and a half. They arrived back the keep exhausted and tired. They planned to take the next day off, but that evening, a guard showed up with a grisly 'present'. The severed ear of Finn the merchant and a note were delivered on a cross bow bolt. Ignoring exhaustion, the paladin decided to go get him. The rest of the party split a healing potion and they all adventured out into the night. Jurgen got a raise. The party snuck up the hills and walked above the goblin cave entrance to the hobgoblin cave. They spotted two guards, but then gave themselves away. Two more walked out of the entrance, and the four were hit with an entangle and faerie fire. The light was just enough to let the humans see in the dark. This fight ended quick as well. Inside the party found a stout barred door.. Skulls lined the walls and several were affixed to the oaken door. Written in common on the front was: "Come in - we'd like to have you for dinner". The party quickly found the secret mechanism to get the door opened and went inside. They found three passages and headed east, in the direction the wolf could barely make out the perfume that Finn's wife used. Moving further east, the party came upon the room they had fought hobgoblins in before. Back tracking, they found a hobgoblin torture chamber. Inside were two very large, ugly hobgoblins. Both were dressed in black with black chainmail. Chained to the walls were Finn, his wife, Paul, Eddard, an orc, and a gnoll. The fight erupted and the wolf got whipped and thrown prone. In the second round, they called in the gimp. Up stood a black leather clad hobgoblin with two cross bows. He fired off both shots, but barely did any damage. He soon died, and the gnoll stomped his head. All the while, the orc pleaded for a weapon so he could help the party. After combat ended, he got one and went along. After proving his loyalty by punching the gnoll to death. Next stop was the passage to the south. Moving stealthily down the stairway they found there, the party gave away their presence and the hobgoblins in the common room attacked. Nine of them moved forth and the orc battled away. He soon dropped, but Jurgen got him up. As the fighting died down, the children made a break for the door. Four were knocked out and one was outright killed by the monk. The party brought the hobgoblin whelps to Finn and his wife and tied them up. Moving forth, the party encountered a guard room. They quickly killed off the six hobgoblin guards and then went through a door to the west. inside they found Finn's stolen shipment. They loaded up what they could carry and Paul and Eddard got the rest. Jurgen absolutely objected to the killing of the hobgoblin whelps. He seemed to communicate that one of the other acolytes would take care of them, possibly in the new orphanage in the church of Bob (praise be to his name). The eight surviving ones accompany you back to town. Rumors (plot hooks) #An ogre sometimes helps the cave dwellers. #“Bree-yark” is goblin-language for “we surrender”! #The bugbears in the caves are afraid of dwarves! #Piles of magic armor are hoarded in the southern caves. #There is more than one tribe of orcs within the caves. #There are hordes of tiny dog-men in the lower caves. #A magic wand was lost in the caves’ area. #All of the cave entrances are trapped. Current Contracts *1 gp per goblin ear *5 gp per orc ear *20 gp to kill the ogre (Negotiated up from 7 gp by he paladin) XP Session XP was literally 1700 XP (I threw in some RP XP to make it an even number of +22 for the session) Current Individual XP: 2,100 (Current level: 3; 600 XP until next level) Loot *44 gp *10 ep *123 sp *25 cp *50 gp gem *Silver amulet (13 gp) - Taken off the gimp *Set of pewter dishes (25 gp) *100 gp reward to each pc for rescuing Finn Mundane stuff that has some little value: *Long bow *quiver of 20 arrows *2 daggers *2 longswords Can be sold for 5 gp in town